


NAKED

by figbash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Looking (TV), Penny Dreadful (TV), Queer as Folk (UK), Shelter (2007), Spartacus Series (TV), True Blood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanvids, Gay Sex, M/M, Nagron, Oral Sex, Video, jpop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homoerotic firestorm of gorgeous dudes sexin' each other up! Set to a song called "NAKED" by sultry jpop goddess, Namie Amuro.</p><p>List of pairings in order of appearance:<br/>Agron/Nasir (Spartacus)<br/>Renly/Loras (Game of Thrones)<br/>Jason/Eric (True Blood)<br/>Ethan/Dorian (Penny Dreadful)<br/>Shaun/Zach (Shelter)<br/>bathouse dudes (Noah's Arc)<br/>Hubert/Antonin (I Killed My Mother [J'ai tué ma mère])<br/>Stuart/Nathan (Queer as Folk UK)<br/>Olyvar/Loras (Game of Thrones)<br/>Kevin/Patrick (Looking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	NAKED

  


  
[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njSnA4NmdadVFxU1U/view?usp=sharing)  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -What better way to start than Agron slamming Nasir against a wall? :)
> 
> -That moment when Hubert flips over and grabs the newspapers as Antonin resumes fucking him... Sooo good.
> 
> -"How did you know?" Oh Loras. You are kind of a bitch but also kinda dim. Aww.


End file.
